The present invention relates to a folded informational sheet and a method for folding such a sheet.
Many types of informational sheets are well known. Oftentimes such sheets contain various segments of information on the sheet placed in various locations on the sheet. Further, such sheets are sometimes folded, most commonly in the case of maps. In such cases, usually the folding patterns are complicated or, because of the need to fully open the sheet to gain access to the entire segment of information being reviewed, it becomes difficult, unwieldy or impossible to refold the sheet correctly. Oftentimes individual segments of information, such as smaller area maps, or street information, are not completely visible upon the opening of a discrete number of folds, but rather, more of the sheet must be unfolded than is necessary and then the user makes a new fold to reduce the size of the sheet being exposed, thus causing new fold lines which interfere with the correct refolding of the sheet. Also, new folds or reverse folding along an established fold crease could cause damage to the structural integrity of the sheet, particularly when the sheet is made of paper, where such improper folding causes tearing to occur.
In addition, many times the sheet, even when correctly fully folded, remains quite large so that it cannot conveniently be placed into a users pocket or purse, thus resulting in a less than completely useful sheet of information, or at best a bulky and unwieldy sheet.